<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Porterhouses and Microbrew by skippingreelsofrhyme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777077">Porterhouses and Microbrew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippingreelsofrhyme/pseuds/skippingreelsofrhyme'>skippingreelsofrhyme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skippingreelsofrhyme/pseuds/skippingreelsofrhyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time I watched Dexter, I was really, really sure that Dex and the Ice Truck Killer were gonna fall in love. I was wrong. This fanfic is sorta the what-if.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dexter Morgan/Brian Moser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Porterhouses and Microbrew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  There were many times during the evening when Rudy wanted to... what was Debra's turn of phrase? "<em>So</em> wanted to maul" Dexter. His reluctant acquiescence when his "sister's" boyfriend pushed into his apartment - the upward glance he gave when asked for a good meat knife - the fluid way he cut into his steak - hell, even the slightly obscene way he would take a swig of beer with a mouthful of food was charming, somehow. Rudy'd never had such a diligent disciple, so eagerly dedicated to connecting with someone much closer than he knew.</p><p>  <em>That's why he doesn't want to be open with me</em>, Rudy assured himself. <em>It's nothing to do with me; he just doesn't know who I am</em>. He breathed a sigh of relief, twirling the curls on the back of his neck. He pivoted fluidly to follow Dexter from the door to the railing as they talked. For all the moments that night the "maul" concept crossed his mind, never had the urge been so overwhelming. And he thought the way he leaned against the doorframe made his intentions obvious. For all his brilliance...</p><p>  "You're kind of stupid, Dexter," scoffed Rudy, rolling his eyes. Dexter stood up straight, nostrils flared in perturbance. The icy green eyes once directed out to sea - to him - turned to gaze at <em>him</em>. Giving up all social pretext, Rudy stepped forward into Dexter's space, putting their faces inches away from each other.</p><p>  "You're-" Dexter began, but was stopped by the sight of Rudy's tongue peeking out between his teeth. He traced his bottom incisors before darting out to lathe his lower lip. Unconsciously, Dexter mirrored him. So, before anything could happen, Rudy stuck out his neck to join them in a kiss.</p><p>  The wires behind Dexter's eyeballs were short-circuiting and sending sparks shooting through his body. Rudy kissed him again, and this time, his kiss was returned. He smirked as he pushed the shorter man up against the railing, til it pressed into the flesh of his lower back. Although the advantage of height was obvious, Dexter was the stronger by far. If he'd wanted to get away, he could.</p><p>  He doesn't have the luxury to look the part of wimpy dork, Rudy supposed. Just acts like one. I wonder if anyone's noticed how beefy this labrat is. He traipsed his fingers over the built frame before him, digging in when he came across a knot. The first one he did, Dexter jumped and bit his lip.</p><p>  "Ah," said Rudy, tasting a drop of blood.</p><p>  "I'm sorry," deadpanned Dexter.</p><p>  "Don't be," laughed Rudy. His look darkened and he pressed his body into Dexter's. "I like it."</p><p>  Dexter heard his heart rate rise; felt his circulation quicken. Looking down, he realized he'd also pitched quite the tent. Rudy's tight jean kept him very contained, but he was obviously hard, too. He rolled his hips into Dexter's, rubbing him through the rough denim, continuing to massage his shoulders.</p><p>  "Get-" Dexter grunted and shoved Rudy off of him, causing him to stumble backwards. Regaining his balance, he glared at Dexter in confusion and betrayal. But he simply brushed past to open his apartment, then turned to make eye contact.</p><p>  Rudy grinned devilishly and pushed Dexter backwards into his apartment, then slammed the door shut behind them. They kissed again - more fierce this time - as they stumbled to the couch. Rudy landed on top, knocking shit off the coffee table with his foot. Dexter didn't seem to mind as he kicked off his shoes to hook his heel behind a knee. He yanked Rudy closer, hands balled up in his shirt collar. They snarled into each other's mouths, teeth clacking together, and softly biting. Dexter huffed an aroused sigh when Rudy ducked his head to continue on his neck. The teeth on his skin was grating in the best worst way. The weight on him lifted slightly and he could feel the release of his pants being undone. For an instant, he started to panic.</p><p>  "Hey," Rudy said, concerned. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey." He knelt back and petted Dexter's hair down flat to the sides of his head until his breathing slowed.</p><p>  Dexter blinked slowly up at him, and his eyes reflected calm resolution. Calm for the moment, he rose to kiss Rudy's bobbing jugular.</p><p>  "Just do what you want to do," Rudy purred, feeling Dexter unbutton his shirt. He shrugged it off and helped Dexter with his. Once Rudy untied his shoelaces, they were both left in only pants and socks. Kissing down his quivering torso he made to rid Dexter of the rest of his clothing, Dexter himself straining to remove his socks without upending Rudy.</p><p>  "Woah!" yelped Dexter at the startling sensations in his crotch. Rudy rubbed his fist around the quickly hardening dick, drawing out a mewl.</p><p>  "Oh, like that?" Rudy simpered as he started to kiss up Dexter's leg, starting at his knee. Rudy could feel his dick twitching in his hand, and felt an answering throb in his own cock. He started to salivate with desire; swallowed. He ghosted his hands under his balls, making Dexter whine.</p><p>  Unable to draw out the moment any longer, Rudy finally ducked down and wrapped his lips around Dexter's dick. He gasped and tried to thrust up but Rudy's wiry arms kept his hips anchored to the sofa. Hollowing out his cheeks, Rudy sluggishly, slowly sucked the rest of Dexter's dick into his mouth. The cacophony being drawn out of the object of his affection was worth whatever fallout came from that stupid "sister" Debra. Rudy inadvertently expressed his inner jealousy through a growl. The vibrations in his throat ratcheted up Dexter's arousal until he squeaked. Noting his reaction, Rudy released him with a wet pop.</p><p>  "Hey, Dexy," Rudy murmured into his skin, nibbling a path back up to Dexter's mouth. His fingers started roaming around his hips. "Ever done this before?"</p><p>  "Uh," Dexter gulped. Rudy's fingers were wheedling their way between his ass cheeks, still slick with saliva. One long, bony finger started to massage the rim. "Actually, yes. Just- just a couple times, but, yeah."</p><p>  "Wanna knock up that tally?" Rudy saucily giggled. His cold eyes burnt freezing holes into Dexter's, who was starting to recognize a certain gleam in them.</p><p>  In answer to the question, Dexter twisted around to grab a bottle from the side table. He flicked open the cap, but Rudy snatched it out of his grip. Scrutinizing the label for a moment, he squirted a glob into the palm of his hand. He kissed Dexter again, moving his hand underneath him as he lifted up his hip. Rudy flexed his fingers before continuing to apply pressure to the tense hole. With the aid of the lube, his finger slipped inside easily. After a few smooth test pumps, he added a second finger. He rubbed his inside walls with care, searching, exploring. Turning his wrist and trying again, Rudy stumbled upon a squishy bump. Applying pressure caused Dexter to jerk up, abdominal muscles spasming.</p><p>  "Ah! Ah!" Dexter cried out, hands grappling for purchase on Rudy's broad shoulders. Rudy grinned, working his fingers into a steady rhythm of in-and-out. Every so often he would scissor them to stretch him out before rebounding. His ring finger massaged the hole his first two fingers were thrusting into. After one more scissor, the third finger slipped in. Dexter exhaled a shaky breath.</p><p>  "Ready for me, babe?" Rudy huffed in his ear, breath still smelling of the wheaty beer. His fingers slowed. Dexter reached down to reciprocate, cueing Rudy to strip what little he had left of. Another glob of lube in hand, Dexter wrapped his fingers around the long, curved erection oozing between his legs. Rudy groaned, stretching into the grip. One more strong jerk was all it took to incite Rudy's latent arousal. He threw one of Dexter's legs over his shoulder, and stretched the other one out sideways. He maneuvered himself towards the puffy hole, slippery with lube, and pressed in. He put his full weight on Dexter's thighs to ease himself in. Trying to stay relaxed, Dexter closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His muscles unclenched and Rudy slid all the way in, twin moans escaping from each of them. For a moment, they were still. Rudy pressed his forehead to Dexter's, mashing their sweaty bangs together. He put a hand on the back of Dexter's neck so he'd open his eyes. He did, and was met with a gaze laden with emotion. It was like looking into outer space - that's how out his depth Dexter felt. Yet Rudy was looking straight into his eyes and was not afraid of him. Not just not-afraid... He was eager.</p><p>  "Ready?" Rudy exhaled softly. Dexter swallowed, nodding as he adjusted his grip around his neck. Appeased, Rudy shifted his weight and gave one last devilish smile before drawing back and squeezing back in. Starting slow, once Dexter's sounds went from ones of discomfort to those of pleasure, Rudy accelerated the pace.</p><p>  Dexter writhed under the onslaught, skin feeling hotter and hotter. The sensation of getting fucked like this was almost too pleasurable to bear. He thrashed his head from side-to-side. Rudy clued in that he was close and started going harder. Breath hitched, Dexter sunk his short nails into Rudy's back as he got lower and closer, all the while fucking faster. Rudy's chest squeezed, sending his heart into his throat. Understanding he was reaching the end of the line, Rudy buried his face into the crook of Dexter's neck, peppering him with kisses and licks and bites.</p><p>  "Oh! Ah!" Dexter yelped as he felt long, elegant fingers wrap around his cock. Keeping up the pace, Rudy started to pump with his hand at the same rate. Stars aligning, Dexter errupted in orgasm. His first few shots cleared his belly and the rest dribbled down his slowly softening dick. As soon as he felt the spasms of Dexter's orgasm flex around him, Rudy slammed in, twitching with his own little death.</p><p>  "Whew," Rudy exclaimed, body still bowled over, shivering in pleasure. He licked his lips. "So, what did you think?"</p><p>  "Mmm," grunted Dexter, feeling Rudy slip of him, followed by dribbling cum. "Uh, good. Yeah, good."</p><p>  Rudy laughed at his bashful response and snuggled down into his chest, fingers doodling through the sparse hair on his lower belly. Dexter cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around him with a squeeze.</p><p>  "I've been wondering if," Dexter began hesitantly. He looked down at the top of Rudy's head. "If you were maybe... If you were my new friend?"</p><p>  Rudy's head turned slowly to meet Dexter's gaze. His face split into a shattering smile, every single tooth visible. Dexter's eyes widened for a second; he was still. Then, a grin swept across his face like he'd never had before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>